This application relates to the production of anti-reflection films and, in particular, to the production of an anti-reflection film on a substrate such as a solar cell.
Solar cells are used to convert photons, typically those of sunlight, into electrical energy. Currently, however, the efficiency of this conversion process is not as high as is desired and further improvements are therefore desirable.
One approach to improving the conversion efficiency of a solar cell is to reduce the reflection of photons hitting the surface of the solar cell. This results in a higher percentage of photons penetrating the solar cell where they can be converted into electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,705,236 B2 discloses solar cells which can comprise an anti-reflection film made of silicon nitride. The purpose of an anti-reflection coating of this type is to reduce reflection losses caused when sunlight hits the silicon surface of the solar cell. It also serves to prevent increased light absorption by the anti-reflection coating which, like reflection at the boundary, can lead to a reduction in the efficiency of the solar cell.
Further improvements are however desirable to further increase the reliability of the properties of the anti-reflection film and further improve the efficiency of the solar cell.